Homecoming
by Nekoi
Summary: I was never happy with how the producers chose to end this series, so here is my version of their reunion. Although I currently only have the two one-shots from both POVS, I am playing with the idea of doing a series of vignettes, showing her reunion with some of the other characters. Mostly because I think it's totally unfair that they didn't show those as well.
1. Eun Soo

**Homecoming**

**Eun Soo**

"_We should bring him something to eat. He'll stay under that tree for four days…"_

She hurried to the tree where Gi Cheol had dragged her away from him, as he lay there dying. It had to be him, no one else she knew of would stay under a tree for four days, probably sleeping.

Almost sick with anticipation and a fearful hope, she could feel her heart shuddering. It couldn't seem to decide between climbing out her throat or beating its way out of her chest.

As she approached the tree, she soon caught sight of what seemed to be a familiar silhouette. Her feet slowed as she approached the site of both her dreams and nightmares from the last few years. Drawing closer, she was able to pick out more and more detail, her lungs fearful of drawing breath and dispelling the object of those aforementioned dreams and nightmares. Almost against her will, her feet came to a stop as her eyes drank in the sight of his beloved frame.

"_One..Two..Three…"_ Without thinking, her mind counted as he slowly turned towards her. Catching sight of her, she watched as a small smile tugged at his lips as he stood and walked towards her. Despite the small smile, all she focused on was the light that blazed in his eyes as he watched her. Smiling widely, comforted by what she read in those beloved eyes, she allowed herself to drown in his gaze, a small tear trickling unnoticed down her cheek in relief. Not just because she had found him again, nor even that he was still alive, but relief in knowing that he hadn't forgotten her, or stopped loving her.

Unable to hold herself back anymore, she threw herself at him, still half-afraid that it was another dream and he would slip through her fingers, as she woke up, alone again. Instead, her arms wrapped around a warm neck, and her body encountered his hard frame, her soft curves melting against him. His arms slowly came up and encircled her, gradually tightening until he was almost crushing her against him. Joyful tears flowed down her cheeks as she inhaled his scent and finally managed to speak, "I'm home."


	2. Choi Young

**Homecoming**

**Choi Young**

Choi Young, commander of the King's Royal Bodyguards, lay beneath the spreading branches of a large tree. It was a perfect spring day and the sun was high, ideal weather for a long nap. However, as he lay there quietly, his mind would not allow him to rest. He shifted futilely as he attempted to determine what it was that was distracting him. There was no danger and no feeling of eyes watching, but something in the air that buzzed at the edge of his senses. Giving up, he sat up thinking maybe to meditate. Instead his mind immediately conjured thoughts and images of that fateful day, when he had lain there dying, watching helplessly as **she** was dragged away from him by his enemy, Gi Cheol.

Years of suffering these thoughts and the worries that accompanied them had taught him that trying to ignore them just made it worse. So he buried his mind in thoughts and memories of her. Drawing her in his mind and focusing on the small details. How her smile seemed to infuse her whole being, and her eyes would light up, how the sun made her red hair flame around her head like a halo from a heavenly being.

Drowning himself in those details and memories, he almost missed the sound of approaching footsteps, hurrying towards him, then slowing as they drew nearer. Sighing at the disruption of his memories, a final stray thought crossed his mind before he turned to see who had disturbed him, "I wish that I could turn around to see her…"

Turning his head slightly, he wondered if his mind had finally broken, for it seemed his imaginings had summoned her, standing there and staring at him. He couldn't help the smile that reached his lips. He stood slowly and stepped towards the vision he had created in his mind. Even knowing it was just his imagination, he couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of love and need that washed over him at the sight of her. Surely she was safe, wherever she was.

His daydream returned his smile and a tear trickled down her cheek. The apparition then threw herself at him, her arms reaching to encircle his neck. Instead of disappearing or moving through him as if he was invisible, a flesh and blood vision of his doctor was now hanging onto him, as if he would disappear if she let go. Stunned and still not quite believing, his arms reached up slowly to clasp her waist, afraid that if he moved too quickly she would startle and vanish. Feeling her tears slide down his neck and her breath puff lightly against his skin, he heard her say quietly, "I'm home."

Responses and questions raced through his mind. His heart pounded harder as he raised a hand to finger her hair, finally beginning to accept that this wasn't a dream. She really was here, in his arms. His heart swelling with joy, a sense of mischievousness overtook his tongue, "What took you so long?"


End file.
